Asahina Aishingu
Asahina Aishingu (朝比奈アイシング) is a main heroine of Colour Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Icing (ミュウアイシング). Appearance Aishingu Aishingu has short dark green hair and matching eyes. She usually wears a green dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is a green dress, a black jacket and green shoes. Her café uniform consists of a green dress with matching shoes and white & green stripe socks. A white headband with a matching apron completes her look. Mew Icing As Mew Icing, her hair becomes green, grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. Her eyes also change colour. She appears to be in a mechanised spacesuit, filled with strange green liquid. She wears transparent gloves, with the liquid inside. She also has what it looks like a panel on her chest. Her mouth has extensions, which make it look like a gas mask, and her eyes have no pupils, which disappear whenever she closes her eyes. Her boots have two toes. In her helmet and gloves, it appears to have some sort of gas, considered by most to be a “nebula”. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a green heart and brown twigs which is located on her right hand. Personality Aishingu is a charming and intelligent girl who can be very commanding. A natural leader, Aishingu actively takes charge of operations at Café Colour. She can be scheming at times, putting on a front to try and manipulate others into doing what she wants them to do. Aishingu, however, is not mean at heart. She feels hard-done-by and rejected because there is more work to do at Café Colour than there are people to do it. She would love to be free to go off making deliveries with Aorta, but feels the only way she can ever be able to achieve this is by tricking others into doing the work she doesn’t want to do. Abilities Transformation Aishingu’s transformation begins with her pressing on her Colour Pendant and saying “Colour Transformation!”. The next scene shows Aishingu with DNA morphing in the background. Ribbons of light wrap around her body to form her outfit. Then, the light ribbons wrap around her arms and legs to form her boots, gloves and garters. Next, the ribbon forms her neck garter and her pendant. Lastly, Aishingu poses with a simple pose. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Aishingu’s body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience-as with the other Mews, Aishingu can withstand injuries much better than a normal human. * Enhanced vocals-'''her mouth can sing better than other humans. * '''Enhanced Gracefulness-'''Aishingu is very graceful when ice skating. * '''Enhanced writing-'''she has excellent writing. * '''Enhanced gaming-she is very special (especially with games) and is very fast. Weapon and attack Mew Icing’s weapon is the Icing Yo-Yo and her attack is Ribbon Nebula Shoot. The attack involves her summoning her yo-yo out of a green light, charging up a shock-wave, and releasing it into a light green blade of energy. Etymology * Aishingu refers to Icing in Japanese. * Asahina means morning, ratio, Nara. * Icing is food used for icing for example on a cake. Relationships * Annie Hoshimiya-her great friend. She also gets called “Ai“ by Annie and her younger sister. * Hoshimiya Aorta-her BFF. She got called “Ai” by Aorta and her elder sister. Trivia * Aishingu shares her seiyuu with Sorbet Midoriki from Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert!. * Aishingu shares her birthday with LucyBalletPrincess, her creator. * Aishingu is the first Mew to come from Mongolia. * Aishingu is a personal child. * Aishingu shares her animal DNA with Asahina Emiru from Sakura Mew Mew. * Aishingu loves constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. Notes to all of you from LucyBalletPrincess * Aishingu is Nebulob. TV tropes * Action Girl. * A day in the Limelight: Mew Icing Arises!, New friends?, and Shine, my friend! (Shared with Aorta). * Affectionate Parody: she is based on her DNA. * Badass. * Breaking the 4th Wall: every episode, at least at the end of the episode. * Calling Your Attacks: she uses Ribbon Nebula Shoot. * Ditz: due to her personality. * Green and Mean. * Hidden Depths. * I Know You Know I Know: In Mew Icing Arises!. Gallery 54B66AAD-46D2-489A-8AD5-56AA2AF89B1A.png|Aishingu CDF5BCB6-22A8-4B1C-BC66-F14C55F3E9DA.png|School uniform F988EEC5-D092-4BC9-969A-BC5CA78EB67D.png|Mew Icing 24C318E8-C88F-4EF4-B072-4E94F787C924.jpeg|What Editing Infobox.png|Her fav template (By Princess Mew) Shelless Sunflower Seeds.jpg|What she is based on Royalty Mew Mew Logo.png|Saw and kill them (By Princess Mew) C813000E-E889-4EDC-B5D0-023C4B7DD5F8.jpeg|She is far left in this base as Mew Icing (By chubbybunny125 on Deviantart) Green Icing.jpg|Green icing 3EA0DA27-2B18-4D96-8406-90867C2F0BED.jpeg|Mew Mew Mark Category:Green Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Members of Colour Mew Mew Category:Colour Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Toy Category:Gray Mews